ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Verdora (Dimension Z)
Verdona is a Anodite from the planet, Anodyne, who assumes the form of a saiyan. She is the mate of Max Tennyson, mother of Carl and Frank Tennyson, grandmother of Ben and Gwen Tennyson. She is an intergalactic fugitive and warrior. Appearance As an anodite, her body is a humanoid shaped construct of pure compressed mana. a deep-dark purple color and long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. As her Saiyan form, she has a outwardly appearance similar to humans. Her body has a muscular build, yet maintains a feminine and voluptuous figure. Her hair is short, cut short, and black. Her eyes are a mix between black and pink. Her clothes compose of a pink shirt, shoulder pads, and an armor-plated skirt at her waist. Also has an ape-like tail pert riding out her abdomen.Considered attractive by both human and alien standards. Personality Like all Anodites, Verdona is a free-spirited being. Though sometimes acting more mature and grown-up, she mostly acts like a playful child. Although due to the unconditional nature of her saiyan form, she is naturally full of pride and aggression, more than eagered to prove her superiority over others in combat, even her own grandchildren. It also induces an attitude of carelessness and an immense appetite. She shows pride in both Ben and Gwen, for showing traits of both her anodite and saiyan forms. Although she shows pride in Gwen for her advance in anodite abilities , she is most proud of ben for having traits of both sides, especially for ability of the legendary super saiyan form. She is somewhat a being of awkward social norms. As her anodite self, she is careless and immature of earth normalities. And as a saiyan, she is obsessed with superiority and combat. She also once claimed Ben to attractive in his super saiyan form. Powers and Abilities As an anodite, she can warp reality, survive in and fly across space, transport themselves and others to other dimensions, create a body of her choice and are able to draw in mana around herself. She is technically immortal as she can change her physical age. The more mana she draws, the stronger she becomes. As a saiyan, naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting; capable of lifting ten times her weight. Her body capable of handling great damage. Also possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of ki energy allowing her to utilize flying and energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it is actually necessary. This energy can easily be replenished. Her speed and agility is incredible, have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that she can avoid a bullet without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in her fighting skills; her movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. Also capable of incredible endurance, able to take a to'kustars cosmic ray head on, and within sign of pain and injury, simply shrugging it off. Her greatest ability lies in her saiyan forms tail, for under a full moon, she is capable of transforming into a Great Ape, as large and strong as a to'kustar. Her powers times 10,000x. Her power level is 4300. Weaknesses As an anodite, she cannot track ectonurites or other similar beings due to lacking conventional sense of mana. Her mana-based attacks are useless against a Geochlone Aero. Her saiyan form's weakness is sensitive tail. If attacked or pulled on, it will cause her great pain, immobilizing her unless otherwise. If removed, it prevent her from transforming into her great form, unless regenerated by any methods. Biography Verdona left her home world, Anodyne, being chased by a robot named Synthroid, who intended to use her as endless energy source to power his planet. She assumed the form as a means of physical defensive and protection. They crash landed in St. Louis, where she met and fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson, and the two romantically courted each other. Due to her saiyan forms appearance. She easily blended in with human society. During their time together, Verdona always had to deal with Max's occupation as a Plumber and eventually after a long, happy and yet somewhat distant relationship, they parted. They had two known children Carl, and Frank. However, neither Carl or Frank inherited her Saiyan and Anodite powers. When they were grown up and out of the house, she returned to Anodyne; after so many years on Earth, Verdona wanted to get back in touch with her background. She once came back to Earth to see if any of her grandchildren had inherited her Anodite and saiyan powers, but saw that none did. She returned to earth upon discovering both ben and Gwen inherited her respective abilities. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • Verdona likes disco dancing and the music of Shag Carpeting, which is Max's all-time favorite band. •Natalie doesn't like Verdona. Verdona's feelings for her daughter-in-law appear to be mutual. • Unlike Canon, instead of assuming a human form, she assumed one of a saiyan. This has altered her personality and history of this dimension. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anodites Category:Aliens